The present application is directed to an airfoil portion of a turbine engine component.
Some existing trailing edge microcircuits consist of a single core 10 inserted into a mainbody core and run out the center of a trailing edge 12 of an airfoil portion 14 of a turbine engine component, or to a pressure side cutback (see FIG. 1). Other schemes run two cores 10 and 10′ out the aft end of the trailing edge 12 (see FIG. 2) of the airfoil portion 14. Of the two microcircuits in this configuration, one behaves similar to other trailing edge microcircuits while the other dumps to the pressure side upstream of the trailing edge.